Together Forever
by Emi Notrek
Summary: This story is based six months after the royal engagment. Mia is a big girl with a complicated love life. Which seems to be getting simpler something has to be wrong. What has the future got in line for Queen Mia. Please read and review. Thank you.
1. The Real Royal Engagment

**Together Forever**

**Chapter One**

This story is based 6 months after the royal engagement. Please read and review.

Thank you.

St Christopher's Church

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Andrew and Lady Elisa in holy matrimony." Said the priest "Do you Andrew, take Lady Elisa, to be your lawfully wedded wife in Sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do" Andrew said looking loving into Lady Elisa's eyes.

"Do you, Lady Elisa, take Andrew, to be your lawfully wedded Husband in Sickness and in health till death do you part." Said the priest again.

"I do" looking up to Andrew.

"What a lovely wedding" Mia whispered to Nicholas. Leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad it's not me up there."

"So am I, because then I wouldn't be your boyfriend" Nicholas whispered in reply.

"I now announce you man and wife." The priest said as the organ began to play, and everyone stood up.

Everyone went out side for the bride to through her bouquet of flowers. All the women gathered together, and Lady Elisa through the flowers over her head into the crowed.

One of the woman caught it and the crowed cheered. That woman was Mia.

It was ten o'clock, the streets of Genovia where deserted, the lights from the lamps light up the whole street along with the shop windows. Nicholas and Mia, hand in hand, were the only ones in the street.

"Mia where going in here." Nicholas said pointing to the restaurant called Café

La' De Da'.

"Ohh ok." Mia said very surprised.

They walked into the restaurant and Nicholas sat down at the table in the window.

The restaurant was very clean with lots of candles and red walls.

"What would you like to order?" said the waitress.

"Two chefs specials and a bottle of Champaign, Please." Nicholas said very politely. "It was a lovely wedding, wasn't it? Exactly how I imagine our wedding."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, looking at Nicolas with a peculiar facial expression.

Nicholas got down on his knee. "Mia I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on your beautiful face."

"Oh my god" Mia interrupted him, her hands on her mouth.

"Mia I love you and I will always love you. Will you marry me?" Nicholas said in his eyes you could see hope and of coarse Love.

"Definitely." Mia's eyes started to water as she jumped up and hugged Nicholas. Happiness running through her.

Mia knew she loved Nicholas and she knew Nicholas loved her but she never in her, never ending Hopes and Dreams imagined she would be engaged to Nicholas this soon. But she was ready.

They stopped hugging and Nicholas placed a ring on her finger. Mia lifted her hand and admired her ring.

"It's lovely, oh Nicholas, I'm so Happy." Mia said hugging him again. They both moved their heads together and kissed. Usually they hesitated but today Nicholas had showed how much he loved Mia.

"I wonder what my grandmother is going to say" Mia said Her lip only an inch away from Nicholas's.

"She'll get used to it, She'll have to." Nicholas said Giving Mia another little kiss before sitting back in his seat ready to be served.

"I can't Believe were engaged." Mia said to Nicholas.

"Nor can I" Nicholas said as the waitress placed their meals in front of them and poured their Champaign.

"A toast" Nicholas said picking up his glass "To us as a couple" They put their glasses together.

"I caught the bouquet today I didn't imagine I would be getting engaged so quickly"

"I know, I was waiting for the perfect moment."

All of a sudden a flash of light hit their eyes.

"I can't believe it. I set the paparazzi up on the other side of town so we could have the night to our selves." Nicholas said disappointed his plan didn't work. "Put your hand in your pocket."

Mia realized why he had said that, her ring. Neither of them wanted the press on to their engagement. She very slowly put her hand in her pocket to lower the chance of distraction.

"Lets go out the back and call Joe" Mia said very quietly.

They got up from the table and headed for the kitchen to use the phone. Nicholas put some money on the counter on there way out. The crowed paparazzi was slowly growing. They got into the kitchen and used the Phone, which was right next to the door.

"Joe, are you there." Mia said into the phone.

There was no answer to the phone.

"We'll have to run. Joe wasn't there. The palace is only a little way from here." Mia said heading for the back door.

They got out the back door there was no Paparazzi. Just a dark street, with some bins.

"Lets run before anyone sees us." Mia said starting to run down the street.

Once they got to the end of the street there was a couple of people with cameras.

"Hay Queen Mia. Give us a kiss." Said one of the men.

"Mia run" Nicholas yelled. The two of them ran in the opposite direction to the paparazzi.

They ran until they got to the Palace gate.

"Hay anyone there its me Princess… I mean Queen Mia and Nicholas." Mia said through the gate.

"Yes mam" said the guard. He opened the gate just enough for Mia and Nicholas to get through then closed it.

They continued to run towards the lake Giggling until Mia tripped over.

"Are you all right Mia" Nicholas said Kissing her on the cheek. She started to giggle. With that Nicholas came and picked Mia up and carried her to the tree by the lake.

"You know this is where we first had a problem with the Paparazzi." Nicholas said.

"I am so sorry about that day. I remember blaming the paparazzi, on you." Mia said apologetically. They were both lying under the tree they had six months before. Mia rolled over and kissed Nicholas.

Meanwhile at the castle.

"Joe have you heard from Mia it's past 12pm?" Clarice asked her husband.

"I'm sorry I haven't, Clarice my dear." Joe said. "She'll be ok she's a big Girl"


	2. Don't tell Clarice

_I don't take owner ship of any of these characters just my story idea._

**Chapter Two**

Mia woke. She was still lying under the tree, Nicholas holding her hand. There was the sense someone was there. She opened her eyes. There standing over her was her Grandmother, Joe and her housekeepers, giggling quietly amongst themselves.

"What do you think your doing? As I recall this has happened before. Would you kindly explain what is going on?" Clarice asked her granddaughter.

"We where sitting under the tree and I fell asleep." Mia said.

"Would you also like to explain why you are now on every newspaper and television station."

"May I," Nicholas said looking at Mia. She nodded bringing her hand to her face. "We went out to dinner. I set up the paparatzzi on the other side of town so we could have a peaceful dinner. But they found us, so we ran back to the palace."

"Why didn't you think to call for a car?" Clarice said trying to think of a way to get them into trouble.

"We did, Joe didn't pick up." Mia said in their defense.

There was a silence.

"Why don't we go inside?" Joe said calmly.

All of them walked inside and made there way into the entrance.

"Would you gentle men excuse us?" Clarice said putting her arm out towards Mia.

"Certainly" Joe said.

Clarice started to walk up the stairs, Mia walked over to Nicholas. "We'll tell her together, over dinner." She turned and followed her grandmother.

The two of them walked into Mia's suit. Clarice sat down on the couch.

"Your trying to keep a low profile, you're the Queen of Genovia, You're Unmarried. If the press had have found you the way you where this morning what do you expect the reports would have been like?" Clarice said. Disappointment in her tone.

"I assure you nothing happened last night between Nicholas and I." Mia said.

"Okay. Be careful the press will take anything they see and turn it into front page news." Clarice said. She looked at her watch. "Lunch will be in one hour, clean up and come down."

Clarice left the room. Mia continued to stand there looking at her ring with a smile on her face. The last time she had a ring on her finger she was happy but nowhere near as much as she was now. She knew Nicholas was the right man for her.

She woke from here fantasy and left to get ready.

Lunch was quieter than usual. There where no guests, no prim ministers, no friends, just the four of them. Joe, Clarice, Nicholas and Mia.

Everyone was quite. The only sound was of cutlery tapping the plates.

"How was the wedding?" Clarice asked Nicholas and Mia.

"Great" Nicholas said. "Really good."

Mia rested her hands on the table as she said, "It was really nice." She looked at Nicholas.

"Oh my Lord" Clarice said putting her hands to her mouth.

"What's wrong my darling?" Joe asked standing and walking over to his wife.

"Amelia when where you planning on telling me?" Clarice said. Joe's hands now placed on Clarice's shoulders.

Mia and Nicholas looked at each other. "It only happened last night."

"You promised you wouldn't bit your nails." Clarice said.

Mia and Nicholas sighed, and continued eating.

"I know, it has been a life long habit it is very hard to stop." Mia said sarcastically serious. Thought she was very relived.

"By the way we have a public meeting today." Clarice announced. "There will be a meeting with the prim minister and then a public press conference, where you are going discuss your proposal about the children's orphanage."

"Oh I totally forgot." Mia hit herself on the head.

"I know." Clarice said.

Mia not listening said. "I didn't write a speech."

"I know" Clarice passed Mia a bunch of cards. "That's why I wrote you one."

Mia took the cards with a grin from ear to ear. She stood up and ran over to her Grandmother, and hugged her. "Thank You, What would I do with out you?"

"I don't know. I have had a dress laid out for you." Clarice said a smile on her face. "You better go get ready."

Mia ran upstairs.

"Will you excuse me?" Nicholas said to Clarice.

"Yes." Nicholas started to head after Mia. "Nicholas. You should get ready too."

Nicholas turned and nodded. The continued to run up the stairs.

"That was close." Nicholas said to Mia, puffing from running to catch up with her.

"Yeah too close." Mia said sighing. "We can't tell her today. We'd risk the public and press finding out."

"We'll tell her tomorrow at breakfast." Nicholas said he sat down on the couch as Mia got changed.

"I would never have thought we would be getting married, and this soon." Mia said in disbelief.

"We're not getting married yet, we will though, in a couple of months." Nicholas corrected her.

"Yes, but I'm so happy." Mia said going over to Nicholas so he could zip her dress up at the back. She turned with a smile on her face. "I love you." She whispered moving closer and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." Nicholas said. He moved to look past Mia. She turned and looked. The curtains where moving. "Shhhhh." Nicholas whispered, holding his hand out behind him to indicate Mia to stay where she was. He moved toward the curtains. He pulled the curtains away from the figures behind them. Nicholas jumped.

"What do you think you where doing behind those curtains, you scared us." Mia said to her ladies, Brigitte and Brigetta.

"We're sorry." Said Brigitte

"You must not speak a word of what you heard to my grandmother." She said looking from one to the other. "Are we clear."

"Yes mam" Brigetta said.

"Yes you are very clear. Are you really getting married." Brigitte said

"Yes, but you didn't here that ok." Nicholas said

"Hear What?" Brigitte replied.

"Thank you. Go on then." Nicholas said dismissing them.

"and for the last time call me Mia."

"Yes Mia." They said in unison.

"Is there any thing you want before we leave" Brigitte said.

"No, take a walk around the grounds. Take an hour off." Mia said.

The girls walked out of the room.

Mia leaped into Nicholas' arms and kissed him again, this time no one was watching them.

"I've got to get ready." Mia said.

"So do I." Nicholas said looking back at Mia.

"Where are you going." Mia asked surprised.

"You can't have all the fun around here, I'm coming with you." Nicholas said.

"My grandmother will never allow it." Mia said.

"Then why did she suggested it." Nicholas said looking very proud. Mia turned around looking very surprised.

"Really. Well come on get ready." Mia said continuing to get ready.

Mean While at the palace gates.

"Hello" Brigitte said to the press thought the gates.

"You look like two beautiful women, what's the latest with Queen Mia?" one of the men said.

"Nothing really."

"Brigitta don't lie. Her majesty is engaged." Brigitte said proudly.

"Brigitte Your not meant to tell people that." Brigitta said.

"Mia just said not to tell her grandmother." The girls began to fight.

"You heard it here first folks, from Mia's maids them selves, Queen Mia is getting Married." Said a female reporter into a camera. "And about time."

Camera's where flashing everywhere, Reporters pens writing, and Paparazzi Questioning the two maids.

**Thank you for reading my story and please review.**


	3. The Public Revealing

_I don't take ownership of any of these characters just my story idea._

Chapter Three 

Living rooms all over the country where tuned in to the latest gossip of Genovea's Royal Family.

Was it true their Queen was going to tie the knot?

Mia was in her limousine, Nicholas sitting by her side holding her hand. Opposite them was Clarice, Joe was in the front next to the driver.

The silence was unbearable all of them looking around in different directions. "How was dinner last night?"

"It started off as the best night of my life, but we didn't get to eat because the paparazzi started to take pictures before we were served." Mia answered then turned to look at Nicholas a dreamy expression on her face.

Joe lowered the window between the drivers seat and the back where Mia, Nicholas and Clarice where and announced "Your majesty we have arrived."

"Thank you Joe." Mia and Clarice said together Mia looked at Clarice. This moment was a difficult one. Mia had been Queen for six months and Clarice was still having a little bit of trouble remembering that.

Mia turned back to face Joe "Thank you, and please call me Mia. Not only are you no longer my driver, but your part of the family." She said smiling at him and her grandmother.

The car came to a complete stop. The windows where tinted very darkly but the flashing of cameras was still very obvious.

The driver came around and opened the door for Mia, as she stepped out of the car to the paparazzi's many yelling and questioning.

But one question stood out from the rest "How long have you and Nicholas been engaged." Clarice quickly turned to the man of the paparazzi who asked the question.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Clarice grabbed Mia's left hand and presented it to the press. "My Granddaughter is not engaged. Where did you get such rubbish from?" Clarice said very calmly.

The cameras where flashing even more at Mia's hand. Mia ripped her hand from her grandmothers grip and held it in her other hand. She looked at Nicholas.

Questions came from everywhere "How long have you and Nicholas been engaged?" The man asked again. "Queen Amelia when are you getting Married" asked another member of the crowed.

Clarice looked at her granddaughter and stole back her hand. She gasped. Flashing was coming from every direction, paparazzi trying to get the perfect picture of the couple.

"When were you planing on telling me?" She said looking at Mia with an intense stare before turning to glance at Nicholas.

"We where going to tell you tomorrow morning." Mia said apologetically.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, that the rest of the world knows and I don't?" Clarice said sarcastically.

"No, but can I ask you something?" Mia asked seriously looking at the cameras and smiling. "Is there a possibility we can reschedule a time when the paparazzi aren't so… _pushy_?"

"No, and the paparazzi are always _pushy_ they will always be questioning you. Later won't be any different."

The three of them continued into the house of the prime minister, ignoring the flashing as much as possible.

The house was a wonderful white stone house, two stories with a balcony on the second floor. Inside was just as grand with marble floors and a marble spiral staircase, opposite the front door.

"Hello, how are you?" The Prime Minister greeted them warmly, walking down the stairs, his arms widely spread to welcome, his wife by his side.

"Well, Thank You." Clarice said very politely as she went over to greet the prime minister and his wife. "As you know my granddaughter Queen Amelia, and her fiancé Nicholas." Clarice said her arm presenting the couple.

"Oh, Congratulations. How long have you been engaged?" The Prime Ministers Wife asked.

Nicholas stood forward "Only since last night. The press are having a field-day."

"Congratulations" The Prime Minister said.

"Would you kindly come and be seated for dinner." A waiter said standing at the door to the dinning room, which was on their left.

All of them walked into the dinning room followed by the waiter Mia however waited behind pulling her grandmother back with her.

"What am I supposed to say at the press conference?" Mia whispered angrily.

"Just stay calm, tell them the appropriate truth… and have fun." Clarice said sarcastically.

"Not helping." Mia said gritting her teeth.

"Tell them the appropriate truth." Clarice said seriously. "You have the rest of dinner to think about what you are going to say." She said even more seriously "P.S. Congratulations I haven't had the proper chance to congratulate my granddaughter on her engagement." She said, all of a sudden in a happy mood.

"So you are happy for me? You believe I've made the right decision?" Mia asked wanting the most honest answer.

"Yes, I am proud of you. You have grown well." Clarice said a smile on her face. She turned as she entered the dinning room. "You do have an excellent teacher." She turned back to face Mia before continuing, giggling to herself quietly."

Mia turned away from her grandmother in a sigh of relief, a huge smile on her face.

She headed into the dinning room. Nicholas caught her eye giving her an expression of "what did she say?" Mia looked at him and stuck her thumb up, her smile growing larger by the second.


	4. The Friendly Surprise

Chapter Four

I do not own any of these characters 

The World was waiting on the edge of their seats waiting for the press conference to answer the worlds questions.

Paparazzi had been standing outside the Prime Ministers House for hours waiting the Queen Mia and The Prime Minister to find out the latest on the mater of the Orphanage and The Royal Engagement.

Mia walked up to the microphones in front of the Prime Ministers house.

Cameras where flashing everywhere as Queen Amelia began to talk.

"Hello Genovia. The Prime Minister and I have spent the last couple of Hours going over the Plans to renovate the children's orphanage. Plans are to go ahead to make the Children Orphanage a better place for the Children of Genovia to live. They have the same rights as any Genovian to live in a pleasant environment to give them the best chance at life." Mia announced to the Genovian People and Press.

"This Project is expected to take eight-teen months. In the mean time the children will be living on Royal Property at my Winter Castle, just out of town. Thank You. Are their any questions?"

Every single person raised their hands.

Mia looked over to her side where Nicholas and Clarice where standing. Clarice mouthed, "go on" as Nicholas gave Mia the thumbs up.

Mia turned back to the press. She pointed to a member of the press to speak.

"Is it true that you and Nicholas are engaged?" asked the man.

"Yes" Mia pointed to a woman in the crowed as pens everywhere were writing.

"Have you set a date for the wedding?" the woman said.

"I'm sorry, It is too early to determine that." Mia said turning to Nicholas with a smile on her face.

Mia pointed over in the complete opposite direction.

"Hi, How long has it been since you last saw your best friend?" asked the woman.

"I'm Sorry that is non of your…" Mia stoped as she focused on the woman who asked the question. "Oh my god. Lilly?" Excitement flooding out of her.

The figure started running toward the platform.

Moving away from the mic. Mia hugged her best friend.

The Prime Minister moved up to the mic "Sorry no more questions."

"Lilly what are you doing here?" Mia said moving out from Lilly.

"Well I'm engaged." Lilly paused for a second "I wanted to tell you in person."

"Wow. Well you already know… So am I." The girls started jumping in excitement and hugged again. "Whose the lucky guy?"

Lilly turned to another two figures moving toward them one was Kip Kelly who mia knew from the Genovian independence march, the other Mia could not yet visualise.

"I think you remember Kip Kelly." Lilly paused for a second. "and how could you forget…" Lilly paused "Michael. He insisted on coming."

Kip Kelly moved aside to hug Lilly as the hansom Michael stood forward.

"Michael. Oh my god." Mia ran up and hugged Michael with so much force he almost fell on impact.

"Mia, I sorry it's been so long… With work it's been hard to get time off." Michael said.

Mia moved over to Nicholas and put her arm around his shoulder. "Michael, Kip, Lilly this is my Fiancé Nicholas. Nicholas this is my Best Friend Lilly, Lilly's brother Michael and Kip Kelly who is a Genovian officer."

Lilly grabbed Mia's arm and whispered in her ear. "I thought Nicholas was evil. I thought we didn't like Nicholas?"

"No Nicholas is nice, we like Nicholas, Nicholas is a good Kisser." Mia reminded her friend.

Mia moved away from Lilly "Come back and stay at the palace… I insist"

"Wow, thanks Mia" Michael was grateful of his ex-girlfriend's generosity.

Mia led them all to the limo. She opened the door as her friends and Grandmother hoped in. Nicholas walked toward the door and kissed Mia on the cheek before hoping into the car.

"You're an extraordinary girl Mia." Nicholas whispered, before kissing her again.

"Please, I get car sick as it is." Lilly said hurrying them into the car. Nicholas held the door for Mia as she hoped in her eyes locked with his. Nicholas hoped in and sat next Mia and Clarice on the far side of the limo Mia's head leaning on Nicholas' shoulder.

Lilly, who was opposite them, had her finger in her mouth as if to make herself sick from her friends attitude.

Michael however was starring at Mia with love in his eyes. He and Mia had drifted apart due to their commitment to their futures, but that didn't mean Michael ever stoped loving Mia.

When they arrived at the castle they gathered in the foray.

" Welcome, well I will leave you to organise your rooms and I will come up to check on you in a little while." Mia said to all her friends. "Could you please give them a tour of the palace they will be staying in the two guest rooms." Mia whispered to Nicholas, her lips coming to rest on his cheek before quickly pivoting and heading off in the opposite direction.

Nicholas leading their three guests off towards their rooms.

"This painting here is…" Nicholas trailed off as Michael remained standing watching Mia talking to Charlotte.

"Michael" Lilly said realising her brother was making eyes at her best friend who happened to be engaged. "Michael, Come on." Michael finally coming back to reality turned to face his sister, and ran to catch up to her.

"Mia." Clarice called out. "I must say I am very proud of you and the way you handled those questions. As I said earlier you have grown so much. I am so glade you no longer feel sick at public occasions." Clarice said starting to giggle.

"Thanks, I think?"

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Clarice asked her granddaughter.

"I was coming to take care of preparations for the guest rooms." Mia said walking off towards the maid's quarters.

"I admire your responsibility, but you should be with your friends." Mia stopped "I'll take care of everything, anyway a Queen has to have a bit of fun once in a while."

She ran back towards her grandmother and hugged her. "Thank You." Mia said jogging towards her friends. "And P.S. If I wasn't responsible how do you expect me to run a country?" Mia said turning her head over her shoulder before heading full steam ahead to catch up.

"I never thought the day would come when she was truly a responsible Queen, putting her country before everything else." Clarice said to herself. "She is truly the a Queen."


	5. Welcome

Chapter 5

I know this is going to really annoy my best friend but I am dedicating this story to my best friend sister Phoenix Power. "You'll see why"

"You where quick." Lily said realising her best friends re-appearance.

'Yeah, well my grandmother decided to give me a night off being the queen." Mia jumped with excitement.

"Your grandma, rocks. And by the way I love what you've done with the place."

Mia walked up and put her arm around lily as they walked towards the guest bedrooms.

Mia walk briskly towards the doors and stood with her back against them. Mia stepped aside using her hands to present the plark that was on the door.

Lily looked to where Mia was pointing. Her jaw dropped.

"But why?" lily asked. "I'm sure you have plenty of relatives that have done better things than me. I mean there's your great-great grandmother Marguerite Evangeline Ellette Renaldi who like… opened the first orphanage in Genovia."

"Who? I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Mia said questioning why Lily knew more about her family history than she did.

"Your Great-Great grandmother Marguerite Evangeline Ellette Renaldi There's a portrait of her in the hall." Mia looked down the hall towards where Lily was pointing.

'Ok, shut up, face it you are my best friend and you have always been there for me and some day you are going to open the first orphanage of an undiscovered country, or conquer world peace so I'm starting your acknowledgements in advance." Mia said well sort of screamed at her best friend.

Mia turned and opened the doors; the room had been redecorated especially for Lily's next visit. The room was Brown a third way up the wall and an olive green on the rest of the wall to symbolise a tree. The room was full of Environmentally friendly furniture, and various other items.

"Wow, how did you ever get your grandmother to go through with it?" Lily asked walking into the room spinning in circles and landing on the bed.

"I am the queen aren't I?" Mia reminded Lily.

Lily ran and jumped on the couch and her legs flung into the air landing on the armrest. She lay there staring at the calling then suddenly sat up and looked at Mia with an extremely accusing look.

"What have you done with my best friend?" Lily screamed and hugged her friend again.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and talk I have had a big day and it's getting late so I will bid you good night." Mia said closing the door on Lilly and Kip. "Michael this way."

They continued down the hall a little way to another doorway.

"Here's your stop I think you'll find your room quite comfortable." Putting emphisus on the last phrase. "If you need anything, any linen the maids quarters are just down the hall and to your right, and If you get hungry just go to the kitchen and help yourself or get someone to make you something." There was a short pause before both Mia and Michael tried to talk at once.

"Oh Sorry." Mia said looking at him. "I'm so glad you came" Mia said excitedly moving towards Michael and Hugging him like she would her brother.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sleep well. Goodnight." Mia said turning in the opposite direction putting her arm around Nicholas' shoulder as he did round her waist. They continued to walk talking quietly between them.

Michael glared at them, as he had in the Limo, before pivoting and opening the door to his room.

"What's on tomorrows schedule?" Nicholas asked his fiancé as they walked to their room.

"I don't know, just taking our guests around the sights of Genovia."

Michael opened the doors to his room it was a grand room with gold walls and gold furniture. Michael walked in and was immediately drawn to a thin square box on the table.

On the top was written "Mia's Delivery Service" and written in Mia's neat beautiful handwriting was "Who could forget the fun we had together and the memories we share." Michael opened the lid and inside was a Pizza with tomato paste and written in M'Ms "Welcome".

The End

(of this chapter)


	6. Lilly the Queen of Advice

Together Forever

Together Forever

This chapter is dedicated to purplekirbyshaft, I apologise for not updating for so long.

**Disclaimer **I do not own any of the character, only my storyline.

Michael awoke tired, still jetlagged from yesterdays trip. He was so confused, he came here to visit his friend but never expected the feelings he still had for Mia, he couldn't look at her without thinking about that short time they had spent together and how great it felt when they were together.

He may be older that Lilly but she always had good advice when it came to her best friend.

Michael got out of bed, put on his dressing gown and went in to his sister's room. He quietly turned the handle and tip toed into the room. Neither Lilly nor Kip were awake so gently he shook Lilly. If it wasn't for Kip right next to her he would have flipped the mattress, but he didn't want his future brother-in-law to have a grudge against him from day one.

Lilly was lying on her side, the second Michael touched her she rolled over and whacked him before he had the chance to duck.

"Owww, what did you do that for?" Michael whispered as he was panting on the floor.

"What are you doing waking me up…"she rolled over to look at the clock "At six o'clock?" she hit him again.

"Owww, all I can say is I'm glad I'm not your fiancé," he said shaking his head in Kip's direction.

"What do you want?" She moaned "It's too early."

"When I decided to come with you I didn't realise I would still have these feelings for Mia?"

"Whoa. You still have feelings for Mia?" She said rubbing her eyes. Michael nodded. "As much as I want my Brother and my Best Friend together, she is engaged, and happy, you can't just interfere with that. You have to step down and let her go on with her life. Anyway, I like being in the spotlight for once, being engaged."

Michael looked down at her "For once?" Lilly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "As much as I want to admit it but you are probably right, what can I do? Every time I am around her I just… well become a mute."

"Just pretend she's one of your friends from college just another person, she is no longer Mia Thermopolis she is just another person."

"Thanks…for acting like a normal mature person for once in your life" He turned and walked towards the door. "By the way this conversation never happened." Michael smiled at Lilly and walked out of the room.

Mia woke up to an empty bedroom. She rolled over, to see it was 11:35. Mia jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She walked down the corridor, down the stairs and across the foyer to the Dining room. The room was empty. The kitchen maid came in and came over to Mia.

"All of your guests are in the sitting room malady."

"Thank You, and it is a …"

"Lounge room malady, the room of **L**oving **O**ur **U**nited **N**othingness, and **G**roup **E**ntertaining" said the maid

"Well done" said Mia sticking her thumbs up. She turned and walked out of the door across the foray and into the LOUNGE room.

Michael was sitting at the Piano playing many beautiful songs as everyone sat around listening.

"Ah, the Queen has awoken…Bright and early too." Claries said sarcastically.

Nicholas walked over and kissed her.

Lilly looked across to her brother, she could see him trying not to let his true feelings show. Lilly knew he shouldn't go after Mia but, just watching her brother was enough to break your heart.

Mia and Nicholas walked over hand in hand to the couch.

"Mia this is for all the old times." Michael said, Mia was clearly puzzled.

Michael began to play the Piano again, and then in his nicest, sweetest voice he began to sing. "Catch a falling star, and put it in you pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star, and put it in you pocket, save it for a rainy day."

Tears began to come to Mia's eyes, she turned into Nicholas' chest and silently sobbed.

Michael stopped playing "Are you alright?"

Mia looked up at Michael, and with a thick voice "yeah I'm fine"

"Shall we get on with today's activities?" Claries said trying to break up the awkward moment.

"Um, yes, Now Nicholas has kindly offered to show you guys around the sites of Genovia and Lilly and I will do site seeing fashion style, I know you aren't all that interested in fashion but believe me, the sites around the city are fantastic."

They all headed off in the different ways, and getting out with Lilly just the two of them, well the two of them and the two bodyguards was good. They spent the day looking around Genovia stopping quickly at the same café-restaurant that Nicholas proposed in.

When they arrived back at the palace Mia and Lilly headed to the lake to just have a chat like old times.

"I am sorry we haven't had much time to ourselves."

"Mia, we are still seeing each other aren't we?"

"So how are things back at home?"

"Things are great, oh and guess what I saw, Lana the other day and she came up to me and was all bagging me" Lilly began to talk really quickly, Mia had missed talking to her friend about local unimportant things and talking to her now was becoming more and more over whelming. She missed doing things that normal people her age did like talking to their friends. Mia began to cry again.

"What's wrong now? Your water works haven't stopped today." Lilly leant in to hug Mia.

"I miss San Francisco, I miss my mom and Trevor and everyone," Mia said her voice was choked up. "I love Genovia but just seeing you guys again, I…I j-just miss home."

"My god is this come to Lilly for advice day?" Lilly whispered to herself. "Mia you are getting married, to a great man, and you have a position in the world to make a difference. I know it must be tough at times with all your responsibilities and the pressure you are under, I may not always be here for you but I am not the only one who believes in you and trusts you, your grandma and Joe and Nicholas and the whole of Genovia are all here for you and believe in you and will support you one hundred per cent. Mia I know you miss things back in America but you are the Queen of Genovia and you can come to America to visit when ever you like, but your place is here. Trust me."

Mia moved away from Lilly and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you" Mia moved back in and hugged her friend.

Remember please R & R. I am eager to know what people think.

I am hoping to have the next chapter out shortly.


End file.
